Feliz Halloween
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: OneShot. Isabella Swan ha tenido una semana difícil organizando la fiesta de Halloween como favor para un amigo de su jefe. Ella odia el día de los muertos y mas sí tiene que ir disfrazada, la casa es una mansión embrujada abandonada y las cosas se ponen espeluznante cuando a mitad de la noche se apagan las luces. A partir de ese momento se desatara el caos.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

**Este Os está inspirado en los personajes de mi fic Me Enamore de un Asesino, tendrá escenas de sexo y malas palabras.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD**

Isabella Swan ha tenido una semana difícil organizando la fiesta de Halloween como favor para un amigo de su jefe. Ella odia el día de los muertos y más sí tiene que ir disfrazada, la casa es una mansión embrujada abandonada y las cosas se ponen espeluznantes cuando a mitad de la noche se apagan las luces. A partir de ese momento se desatara el caos.

**Halloween **

**Halloween es una noche bañada por un aura mágica, misteriosa y aterradora. Personajes terroríficos y hechizados, fantasmas, duendes y espíritus salen de sus cuentos de leyenda para mezclarse entre los mortales que se preparan con disfraces, bromas, pelucas, pinturas, y películas de terror para recibirlos. _Pero está noche deberás temer a los vivos, ellos te harán llorar o tal vez gritar duro_**_**.**_

_Isabella se quitó los tacones que maltrataban sus adoloridos pies después de un día ajetreado. Se acostó sobre el pequeño sofá de su sala y tomó el teléfono para pedir comida china a domicilio, estaba tan agotada que únicamente pensar en cocinar le producía dolor de cabeza._

_Cinco minutos después subió a su habitación, se denudo con prisa y se tomó un largo tiempo dentro de la bañera para aliviar sus músculos adoloridos._

_Bajo a recibir su orden en pijamas sin importarle en lo más mínimo como se veía, tomó y pagó su comida sin fijarse en el aspecto del chico._

_Después de comer, subió a su habitación y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió._

_Al día siguiente despertó de un mejor humor así que quería verse como se sentía, se colocó el hermoso vestido negro que su madre le había enviado hace meses a juego con unos zapatos altos rojos y un abrigo de terciopelo._

_Dejo su cabello rojo suelto y no se aplicó maquillaje._

_Manejo a su trabajo en su amado convertible rojo, el cual había sido un regalo en su cumpleaños número veinte de parte de sus padres. Apenas llegó se dirigió al cubículo de su amiga Victoria y segundos después ambas caminaban al despacho de su jefe, el señor Black les había mandado un correo el día anterior convocándolas a una reunión con carácter de urgencia esa mañana._

_Tocaron la puerta de madera y esperaron hasta que su jefe las mando a pasar. Tomaron asiento en las dos sillas cercanas al escritorio._

_—¡Buenos días chicas! —Comentó su jefe con excesivo entusiasmo —Las he convocado esta mañana porque tenemos un nuevo evento que realizar y necesito que ustedes sean las encargadas de organizarlo —Informó colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio._

_—¿Para cuándo? —Preguntó Isabella._

_—Ahora que las dos están al corriente necesitamos comunicarnos con el dueño de la fiesta, no podemos perder tiempo —Comentó ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta._

_Entonces la pelirroja supo que su jefe estaba omitiendo información, él estaba actuando de forma extraña y estaba segura que sabría la respuesta pronto._

_El señor Black tomó el teléfono que estaba encima del escritorio y marcó un número escrito en una hoja de papel._

_—¿Aló? —Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea._

_—Peter soy Billy, estoy llamándote porque ayer recibí tú correo —Dijo_

_—¡Pero si es mi gran amigo Black! Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Y tu hija aún estudia en España? —Respondió Peter claramente emocionado por tener noticias de su viejo amigo._

_El señor Black carraspeo incómodo antes de responder, evidentemente no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada delante de sus empleados_

_—Todo excelente amigo, Rebecca aún está en España, se enamoró y no desea volver pronto. Pero estoy llamándote porque disponemos de poco tiempo para organizar tu fiesta y necesitamos que nos des información para ya._

_—De verdad que lamento eso, pero ayer fue que encontramos el lugar perfecto dónde hacerla —la voz se escucha apenada._

_—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no tendremos problemas si empezamos ahora mismo. De hecho estas al altavoz con las dos mejores trabajadoras de mi empresa, ellas te ayudarán en todo lo que necesites._

_—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias amigo te debo una grande!_

_—Nada de eso, para eso estamos cDeclaró el señor Black —Ahora necesito que te reúnas con mis chicas para que le des indicaciones._

_—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Les parece bien si en una hora estoy allá? —Preguntó_

_Antes que algunas respondiera, el señor Black respondió que sí y colgó el teléfono._

_Isabella tamboreo los dedos en la mesa con impaciencia, quería que su jefe empezara hablar pronto porque estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa con tanto misterio._

_—Bueno señoritas deben organizar una fiesta para el día de Halloween —Informó —Y no me vean con esas caras, estoy seguro que entre las dos podrán con ello. En otras oportunidades han hecho un gran trabajo._

_—Pero es dentro de dos días —Protestó Victoria con incredulidad._

_—Lo sé señorita, pero cómo escucho al señor Peter, es algo que se ha escapado de sus manos._

_—Pero…_

_—Les he mandado un correo con tres modelos de invitaciones, Peter no pudo decidirse por una así que ustedes serán las encargadas de elegir, luego deberán mandarlas a imprimir porque las cien invitaciones deben ser entregadas el día de hoy —Informó dando por finalizada la reunión._

_Ambas se levantaron de la silla con los ceños fruncidos y caminaron hacia la puerta en silencio. Antes que una de las dos girara la manija el señor Black volvió hablar._

_—Ambas deberán ir disfrazadas_

_—¿Cómo? —Preguntó la pelirroja deseando haber escuchado mal_

_—Estoy seguro que podrán hablarlo con el señor Peter —Respondió simplemente y les hizo seña con la mano para que salieran de su oficina._

_Obedecieron de mal humor._

_Isabella bajo hacia la cafetería para comprar un café bien cargado, estaba segura que lo necesitaría. Después volvió a su cubículo, abrió su correo, descargó el archivo con las tres invitaciones y esperó a Victoria para juntas elegir la que más fuera de su agrado._

_La pelirroja entendió porque le había costado escoger una a Peter, las tres eran llamativas, elegantes y estaban bien diseñadas. Al final eligieron la negra con letras naranjas._

_Llamaron a todas las imprentas conocidas y con las que habían trabajado anteriormente para que las imprimiera para esa misma tarde. Una de ellas fue la única que estuvo dispuesta pero tenían que pagar 20% más, esperaba que a su jefe no le importara pero era una de las consecuencias de dejar todo a última hora._

_No se habían dado cuenta que había pasado una hora hasta que un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos azules tocó su puerta._

_—Buenos días, ustedes deben ser Isabella y Victoria, mi nombre es Peter, el de la fiesta de Halloween._

_Inmediatamente Victoria supo que no iba a enojarse por organizar un evento a última hora, el hombre era apuesto y estaba para comérselo._

_—Esas somos nosotras —Respondió con picardía —Pero siéntese y cuéntenos todos sus problemas._

_El hombre rubio se rió con fuerza, tomó asiento en la silla desocupada y colocó una carpeta marrón encima de la mesa._

_—Quiero disculparme por hacerlas correr a última hora —Dijo con sinceridad._

_—No se preocupe, ese es nuestro trabajo. Ahora necesitamos que nos diga que quiere y nosotras trataremos de cumplir cada una de sus exigencias._

_—Nuestro trabajo es complacerlo al máximo —Agregó su amiga con picardía, inmediatamente Bella la pateo por debajo del escritorio._

_—¡Auch perra! —Susurro para que ella únicamente escuchara_

_—¡Compórtate!_

_El rubio extrajo una foto de la carpeta y la colocó en el escritorio para que ellas pudieran echarle un vistazo_

_La foto mostraba una casa de dos pisos vieja, evidentemente abandonada y un tanto terrorífica._

_—En esa casa es dónde haremos la fiesta —Explicó_

_Peter sonrió ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de ambas_

_—Sé que es un poco vieja_

_—¿Un poco? —Preguntó Bella sin poder contenerse_

_—Bueno, es bastante vieja pero es perfecta para la ocasión —Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros._

_—De acuerdo._

_—La dirección está escrita en la parte de atrás. Sé que la casa necesitará una limpieza así que les dejaré el número de dos conocidas que estarán encantadas de ayudarnos. Además una amiga es dueña de una tienda de Halloween y conozco al dueño de un restaurante. Díganles que van de mi parte y todo será cargado en mi cuenta._

_—Eso es Perfecto. Alguna otra recomendación o exigencia en cuánto a decoración o comida que te gustaría incluir._

_—Estoy seguro que ambas harán un trabajo excelente. Cualquier cosa que elijan estará bien para mí._

_—Peter teníamos curiosidad con respecto a algo ¿Por qué nosotras también debemos ir disfrazadas? —Preguntó la pelirroja_

_—¿Dónde quedaría la diversión si no lo hacen?_

_—Claro —Susurro con sarcasmo._

_—Entonces eso es todo, cualquier cosa que surja lo llamaremos o usted puede hacerlo, el señor Black les proporcionará nuestro número —Comentó Victoria_

_—Muchas gracias._

_Se despidió de ambas chicas estrechando sus manos y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa satisfecha._

_La pelirroja odiaba esas celebraciones de Halloween, nada de alabar a los muertos le producía buena espina, pero cuándo se trabajaba complaciendo a los clientes, debían guardarse sus opiniones para sí misma._

_—Bueno por lo menos tenemos el sitio —Comentó su amiga con burla_

_—Aja. Bueno vayamos a la casa de Drácula —Bromeo_

_._

_._

_La famosa casa quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y para evitar perderse tuvieron que activar el GPS del auto._

_El camino era desierto, sin casas o comercios alrededor. Además pocos autos transitaban por esa vía._

_Al fin llegaron a un cementerio abandonado, las lapidas estaban rotas, descuidadas y la grama seca._

_Aquello daba escalofríos._

_Para llegar a la casa que mostraba la fotografía tenían que atravesar el lugar donde descansaban los muertos y aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, estaba atemorizada._

_—¿Estás segura que es aquí? —Preguntó Victoria viéndose un poco asustada._

_—Completamente._

_Dejaron el auto cerca de un árbol seco, se bajaron y caminaron rápido hasta llegar a lo que había sido un porche._

_Su corazón latió con fuerza, su respiración se alteró y cada fibra de su cuerpo se puso alerta ante un posible peligro. Las ventanas de la casa tenía algunos vidrios rotos y las tejas del techo habían empezado a caerse hace tiempo._

_Con desconfianza Victoria abrió la puerta de madera y esta chilló al abrirse, signo de no haber sido usada en la actualidad._

_Por dentro, la casa estaba en peor estado, olía a moho y a humedad. La pintura verde de las paredes empezaba a caerse y todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas._

_Isabella estaba segura que Peter iba a estar encantado con la autenticidad del lugar, al parecer no tendrían que esforzarse para darle un aspecto más terrorífico._

_—¡Arrgg! —Gritó Victoria a su lado. Brincó repetida veces en el mismo lugar._

_—¿Qué? —Preguntó intentando no reírse_

_—Estoy segura que un ratón me ha pasado por las piernas. ¡Esa cosa era enorme! —Exclamó_

_—No creo que sea el único animal que consigamos en este lugar —Respondió divertida._

_A su derecha estaba una puerta que conducía a una pequeña cocina vieja._

_En el segundo piso había una habitación con una cama individual de sábanas blancas percudidas, un armario con espejo y una silla de madera en la esquina. También había un baño con una bañera y lavamanos._

_El piso estaba cubierto con pedazos de cementos que caían del techo._

_Al menos funcionaba la luz._

_Decidieron que habían tenido suficiente cuándo una araña gigante las hizo correr fuera de la casa y atravesando el cementerio hasta llegar el auto sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. Decidieron que no volverían hasta que la casa fuera limpiada a fondo y los animales sacados del lugar._

_La imprenta las llamó comunicándole que las invitaciones estaban listas y que podían ir a buscarlas en cualquier momento, así que llamaron a uno de los mensajeros de la empresa para que fuera a buscarla y junto con dos chicos más la entregaran a todos los invitados esa misma tarde._

_Llamaron a las amigas de Peter para que fueran a limpiar la casa._

_._

_._

_La tienda de Halloween quedaba en el segundo piso del centro comercial Road, al lado de la tienda de Victoria Secret's._

_Al abrir la puerta una señora gordita de cabellos castaños, ojos negros y con un sombrero de brujas las saludo desde la caja registradora. Difícilmente se podía caminar en el local, todos los estantes estaban llenos de mercancías. Disfraces, cachos, coronas, bolsas grandes de hora loca, piñatas, dulces, papelillos, pitos, juguetes, pelucas, coronas y más._

_—Hola mi nombre es Isabella y ella es Victoria, venimos de parte de Peter, él dijo que usted podía ayudarnos con la decoración para su fiesta de Halloween —Explicó Isabella_

_La señora les sonrió con amabilidad_

_—Hola chicas soy Sara. Estoy segura que conseguirán todo lo que necesiten, son libres de tomar lo que quieran, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme —Respondió_

_—Gracias_

_Tomaron dos canastas y se adentraron por los pasillos._

_El lugar era increíble_

_En el primer pasillo tomaron una urna con un esqueleto adentro, una novia cubierta de sangre, un hombre sin cabeza y el muñeco poseído de chucky. En el siguiente pasillo escogieron dos bolsas de telarañas, dos calderos grandes con un líquido verde, calabazas con velas adentro y escobas de brujas para colgar._

_En el pasillo de sombreros, máscaras y antifaces, se tomaron su tiempo para tomarse fotos, bromear y se llevaron varios sombreros de brujas._

_En el cuarto pasillo tomaron dos botellones de sangre artificial, murciélagos, globos de colores naranjas y negros._

_En el último pasillo tomaron bolsas de dulces y un letrero en letra rojas que decía "Bienvenidos seres inmortales"._

_Colocaron todo en el mostrador para que la señora metiera todo en bolsas y le pidieron ayuda con los disfraces._

_—Tengo muchos modelos, pero está mañana me han llegado dos nuevos, una enfermera y una estudiantes zombie, no sé si están interesadas o les muestro otros._

_—Esos son perfectos, nos los llevamos —Afirmó Victoria_

_—¿Desean probárselos?_

_—No, denos uno de cada modelo talla pequeña —Respondió Isabella. La verdad era que no tenían tiempo, y aún debían ir al restaurante._

_—Deberían llevarse el maquillaje y los lentes de contactos blancos —Sugirió Sara_

_—Está bien, póngalos también en la cuenta de Peter._

_Cuando todo estuvo empaquetado se despidieron de la amable señora, volvieron al auto para guardar todo y aprovecharon para comer hamburguesas en un McDonalds._

_Después fueron al restaurante_

_Un señor llamado Carlos que dijo era el chef les mostró un álbum con fotos de comida que habían hecho para otras fiestas de Halloween, eligieron la más terroríficas y se despidieron para irse finalmente a sus casas._

_Al llegar llamó a su hermana Alice para decirle que el jueves 31 de octubre estaría trabajando y que no podía acompañarla a la discoteca en dónde trabajaba su amigo cómo le había prometido. Su hermana estuvo bastante decepcionada pero respondió que le diría a Jessica porque ya había comprado su disfraz._

_Subió a su habitación a dormir porque al día siguiente tendría un día pesado. Inmediatamente cayó dormida._

_._

_._

_**30 de Octubre, un día para la fiesta.**_

_La alarma del teléfono sonó recordándole que debía ir a trabajar. Cómo no iría a la empresa, opto por ponerse jeans oscuro, un suéter gris y zapatos deportivos. Se preparó huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja._

_Después de buscar a Victoria a su casa, manejo a la vivienda abandonada, Estacionaron bajo el mismo árbol viejo del día anterior y atravesaron el cementerio con las grandes bolsas que tenían todo lo que habían comprado._

_La casa tenía un mejor aspecto pero seguía produciendo escalofríos._

_Al entrar abrieron las ventanas para que la luz natural iluminara aquel terrorífico lugar. Las chicas tomaron dos sillas de maderas y la utilizaron para guindar las telarañas, arañas y murciélagos en el techo._

_Todo el día estuvieron decorando tanto el piso de arriba como el de abajo estaba cubierto con cosas de Halloween. Incluso en la pequeña cocina habían esparcido sangre artificial._

_Esa misma noche metió su disfraz de colegiala zombie en una maleta junto con unos tacones altos negros, lentes de contacto que le había vendido la señora y el maquillaje._

_Antes de dormirse se tomó un chocolate caliente pero eso no evito que tuviera pesadillas con vampiros, hombres lobos y muertos_

_._

_._

_**31 de Octubre, día de la fiesta.**_

_Isabella al despertarse se ducho, cambio de ropa y llamó a Victoria para informarle que en media hora estaba en su casa. Repaso que no se le quedará nada antes de salir._

_Media hora después ambas iban camino a la mansión. Al llegar quedaron bastante satisfechas con su trabajo. Se las habían ingeniado para colgar del techo esqueletos y la novia cubierta de sangre. En una de las esquinas estaba la urna y al finalizar las escaleras el muñeco de chucky._

_En todas las escaleras habían derramado sangre artificial con dedos, manos y pies encimas._

_En el jardín metieron esqueletos de brazos cómo si estos estuvieran saliendo de la tierra, eso le hizo recordar a la película de los muertos vivientes y en la puerta estaba el letrero._

_Era como adentrarse a una casa del terror, esa que tenías que pagar para poder disfrutar._

_A dónde miraras habían cosas viéndote._

_Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de sangre, telarañas, murciélagos y un pequeño candelabro, si veías desde afuera todo parecía tan real que daba miedo._

_Jacob Black les dio dos aparatos de humo para dar la sensación de neblina, colocaron cada uno en ambos piso. Inflaron las bombas con helio para que estas subieran al techo._

_Aprovecharon de tomarle fotos a toda la casa para agregarlas a los trabajos que habían hecho, sin duda este había sido el más exigente e impresionante de todos._

_Cuando empezaba a caer una llovizna ligera llegaron un grupo de personas con la comida._

_En una mesa con mantel blanco colocaron un plato de salchichas de momia de quesos, mini pizzas de momia, huevos con arañas, rollitos de atún con garra de águilas, una mano con sangre, una terrorífica cabeza de zombie y dos poncheras transparente con un líquido rojo; una con una mano en el centro y la otra con ojos._

_De tomar había, refresco de sangre de vampiros, cervezas y una botella de tequila, nunca faltaba el que le gustaba beber._

_Dulces en una calabaza, bombones blancos de ojos muertos y una torta de ratones._

_—Estoy impresionada, todo se ve tan real —Comentó Victoria tocando la cabeza de zombie —Y asqueroso._

_Antes de que los invitados empezaran a llegar corrieron a la habitación de arriba para cambiarse. Su amiga se colocó su disfraz de enfermera blanco cubierto de sangre, medias blancas, tacones y un gorro blanco._

_En cambió ella se colocó la falda roja, camisa blanca cubierta de sangre, corbata roja, medias blancas y sus adorados tacones._

_Se aplicaron la pintura blanca en el rostro, brazos y muslos. Se colocaron los fastidiosos lentes de contactos. Se aplicó sombra negra en los parpados y pintura labial rosado pálido._

_Ni siquiera se vio en el espejo, sabía que no le gustaría como se veía. Se repitió una vez más que todo lo hacía por su trabajo y no porque aquello le agradaba._

_Jacob había remplazado su jeans por pantalones grises, su franela por camisa gris y su rostro estaba pálido, ojeroso y horrible._

_Al verlas silbó_

_—Se ven sexy chicas —Bromeo_

_—¡Jódete Black!_

_Él muy idiota se carcajeo con fuerza_

_Encendieron las velas que estaban adentro de las calabazas, la vela de los candelabros y salieron fuera de la casa para darles la Bienvenida a los invitados._

_El cielo estaba encapotado y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con fuerza._

_._

_._

_Llegaron todo tipo de disfraces pero a la pelirroja le gustó el hombre lobo, un vampiro de ojos rojos, la novia cadáver, la pareja de ángeles negros con alas inmensas, el hada poseída, el pirata sin un ojo y un payaso espeluznante._

_Una vez todos los invitados llegaron se separaron para supervisar que todo estuviera bien._

_Los invitados quedaron encantados con la decoración, la comida terrorífica y la casa._

_Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección cuando algo sucedió._

_Al mismo tiempo que sonaba la canción de This Is Halloween de Marilyn Manson las luces empezaron a parpadear, la tormenta se desató con fuerza y el humo artificial cubrió todo el lugar. La música cambio por un sonido de gritos escalofriantes y risas macabras._

_Entonces las luces se apagaron finalmente y todo quedó sumido en un escalofriante silencio._

_Isabella podía sentir su corazón latir deprisa y su piel se había erizado._

_Segundos después las luces volvieron a encenderse y aquello era como estar en una pesadilla._

_En las escaleras varios hombres vestidos de negros con el rostro cubierto por máscaras blancas tenían armas en sus manos._

_La música se detuvo al mismo tiempo que uno de ellos daba un paso al frente._

_—Sentimos interrumpir su agradable fiesta pero prometemos que si cooperan nos iremos prontos y ustedes podrán continuar con su celebración. No tenemos intención de hacerles daño, lo juro._

_Su voz era familiar, pero no lograba asociarla con una cara conocida._

_—¡Por cierto es una bonita fiesta! —Se burlo_

_El resto de los hombres caminaron hacia los invitados con sus armas en alto,_

_—¡Atenlos! —Ordeno_

_La multitud empezó a gritar y a intentar huir pero uno de ellos disparo al techo dejando a los invitados paralizados, presos de miedo._

_Los ochos hombres procedieron atar a cada invitado de espaldas con otro. Cuando todos estuvieron atados robaron sus carteras, joyas, teléfonos y las llaves de los autos._

_Después se fueron_

_._

_._

_Le pareció una eternidad cuando todos lograron desatarse entre llantos, gritos y estado de histeria. Debido a que le habían robado los celulares no podían llamar a la policía para reportar un robo y lo más probable era que los policías lo tomaran como una broma de mal gusto._

_Las chicas de algún modo se sentían responsables porque ellas eran las encargadas de realizar el dichoso evento así que se ofrecieron a buscar ayuda. Isabella se cambió los tacones por los zapatos deportivos y voto los odiosos lentes de contactos._

_La única buena noticia era que había dejado de llover, sin embargo fue difícil caminar el cementerio cuando los zapatos se enterraban en la tierra húmeda._

_Aquella pesadilla no parecía llegar a su fin._

_Con cada paso que se alejaban de aquella casa y se adentraban en la oscuridad. No era seguro que consiguieran ayuda pero al menos lo habían intentado._

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, había perdido la cuenta cuantos pasos habían caminado hasta que escucharon el sonido de un auto viniendo en el sentido contrario._

_Victoria hizo señas para que se detuviera pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se percataron que el auto era el de Isabella, es decir el que le habían robado pocas horas atrás._

_Eso quería decir que los ladrones estaban cerca y ellas estaban en medio de la nada —Pensó la pelirroja con pánico_

_—¿Quieren un aventón preciosas? —Gritó un hombre por la ventanilla_

_—¡Jódete cabrón! —Grito y sin poder contenerse les mostró su bello dedo del medio._

_Ambas continuaron caminando intentado ignorar al auto que se había detenido._

_—Bella están siguiéndonos joder —Exclamó Victoria_

_¡Mierda!_

_Tomadas de las manos corrieron lo más rápido que podían pero cada vez que miraban hacia atrás estaban más cerca. Eran dos hombres y ya no llevaban las máscaras para proteger su identidad._

_El aire empezaba a fallarle al mismo tiempo que sintió un cuerpo impactar con el de ella, lanzándola al suelo. El hombre ató sus manos detrás de sus espaldas con una cuerda, la colocó sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia su auto._

_—¡Ayúdenos! ¡Auxilio! —Gritaba desesperada. Esos hombres iban a llevárselas en contra de su voluntad._

_—¡Silencio! —Ordeno su captor golpeando su culo._

_—Tu… Hijo… de perra —Gruño indignada._

_Las lanzaron en el asiento de atrás del auto sin delicadeza. Uno de ellos subió al puesto del conductor y su captor quedó en el medio de ambas._

_—¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué nos están llevando? Ya nos has robado._

_—Bueno si me preguntas que quiero, me gustaría tu linda boquita ocupada en otra cosa —Respondió el hombre a su lado_

_La pelirroja volteo a mirarlo e insultarlo cuándo lo reconoció. Era el chico que había visto en la pista de hielo ese lunes._

_Su nombre era Edward_

_—Tú —Exclamo —Jodido cabrón_

_—Haz silencio —Murmuró con un tono amenazante_

_Del otro lado, Victoria parecía estar en shock. Su mirada estaba hacia al frente pero sus pensamientos parecían estar a millas dónde se encontraban._

_—¡Haz que me calle! —Lo reto_

_Para su total sorpresa el hombre cernió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejándola inmovilizada. Su respiración se entrecorto ante el movimiento inesperado. Con una de sus manos tomo su mandíbula para mantenerla en su sitio y la beso. Isabella intento removerse pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, el chico besaba condenadamente bien, su sabor era increíble y despertó cada determinación nerviosa de su cuerpo._

_Pero cuando Edward se separó colando distancia entre ellos, Isabella lo fulmina con la mirada._

_Con una sonrisa oscura Edward extrajo algo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y después coloco una cinta adhesiva en su boca._

_—Así te ves mejor preciosa, esa linda boquita merece ser utilizada para más que gritar. Ahora amigo acelera que no quiero perderme la diversión._

_Sorprendiéndola Edward acercó sus labios a los de ellas depositando un beso que la dejo caliente._

_._

_._

_Los hombres se detuvieron en una mansión decorada de Halloween. Isabella pensó que aquello realmente era una cruel broma._

_—Hemos llegado preciosas —Comentó el chofer, un hombre alto, grueso, moreno con tatuajes en los brazos._

_Edward quitó la cinta adhesiva con un movimiento brusco. Antes que pudiera reclamarle habían desatado sus manos y las arrastraba a la puerta. El lugar estaba lleno de personas disfrazadas bailando, bebiendo y fumando. Intento caminar sin tropezarse con los demás, cuando intento tomar del codo a su amiga, estaba había desaparecido igual que sus captores._

_Trato de no entrar en desesperación al encontrarse sola, se mezcló entre los demás buscándola, pero no la vio._

_Fue al segundo piso pero tampoco estaba. Entonces se quedó a esperar que aquello se calmara._

_—¿Por qué tan sola preciosa? —Preguntó Edward a sus espaldas presionando su erección en su trasero. Su pecho se agito con fuerza ante el recuerdo del beso que le había dado en el auto._

_—¡Deberías dejarme tranquila! Toda está mierda que está pasándome es tu jodida culpa, si ustedes no fueran arruinado la fiesta, estuviera ahora en mi casa sin preocuparme, si mi jefe va a despedirme mañana. Además ni siquiera no sé porque nos trajeron con ustedes —Explotó de mal humor._

_En ese momento quería golpearlo hasta que él suplicará_

_—Definitivamente eras más amable cuando nos conocimos_

_—Fui amable porque no habías robado mi teléfono y mi auto —Respondió con furia._

_—Pero aún así te humedeciste con mi beso —Aseguro viéndose arrogante._

_—Idiota —murmuro y sin poder contenerse lo abofeteo con fuerza. Volvió a subir su mano para volver a golpéalo pero él se lo impidió. Tomó sus brazos y la pegó en una pared. Una de sus manos volteo su rostro y su nariz acaricio su cuello._

_—Eres una pequeña gatita salvaje —Ronroneo en su oído erizando los vellos de su nuca._

_Su voz antes demandante se había vuelto sexy y provocativa._

_—Me fascinan las chicas rudas, hermosa —susurro estampando sus labios contra los de ella. Sin pedir permiso adentro su lengua en su boca dominando el beso. Aquello la puso terriblemente cachonda. Antes que pudiera detenerlos sus manos tomaron sus muslos para que rodeara sus piernas en sus caderas._

_—Ya eres mía._

_Isabella jadeo al sentir su erección presionar su clítoris._

_Una de las manos de Edward se coló debajo de su falda, hizo a un lado la ropa interior y empezó a frotarla._

_—¡Oh dios! —Gimió_

_—Ese no es mi nombre preciosa, intenta de nuevo —Murmuro con arrogancia burlándose de ella._

_Le hubiera encantado responderle pero dos dedos habían penetrado en su interior enviándola a un lugar sin retorno._

_Arqueo su espalda para restregar sus duros y necesitados pezones contra el fuerte torso del cobrizo._

_—Más —pidió_

_En un movimiento brusco Edward mordió un pezón encima de la camisa de colegiala. Su clítoris latió con necesidad y sus labios descendieron al cuello del hombre para succionar la piel expuesta._

_Nunca había tenido sexo con un desconocido, pero las sensaciones le impedían pensar con claridad._

_—Isabella estás tan humedad —susurro con apreciación reforzando los movimientos de su mano._

_A un paso del orgasmo Edward se detuvo. Bajo su cremallera, enfundo su largo, grueso y duro pene en un condón, y la penetro. El grito de placer murió en los labios del chico._

_Y el cobrizo empezó a follarla sin piedad, con estocadas cortas, rápidas y profundas._

_Isabella se corrió con fuerza con la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Segundos después él se corrió en su interior._

_Cuando su respiración se compuso Edward la tumbó en una silla, coloco su boca sobre ella y procedió a comerla._

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido, cuando el cobrizo salió de la habitación en dónde habían estado follando._

_Procedió a vestirse con prisa y bajo a buscar a su amiga entre la masa de cuerpos dormidos e inconscientes. La pobre se había dormido en uno de los sofás._

_Pidieron dos taxis en vigilancia para que las llevara a sus respectivas casas. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y apenas llego a su habitación de desplomo en su cama recordando toda la noche._

_Su puta cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento._

_Pero estaba segura de tres cosas; su Halloween se había arruinado, había sido robada por un desconocido, quien además la había follado hasta el olvido y segura como el infierno que aún odiaba la puta fecha._

**_Feliz Halloween_**


End file.
